AK12
}} The AK-12 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked by default. History The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is a 5.45×39mm assault rifle. It is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK ([[:Category:Kalashnikov Family|'A'''vtomat '''K'alshnikova]]) series of rifles and was proposed for a possible general issue to the Russian Army. It was presented to the then Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin in May 2010 as the AK-200. After some years of evaluation, the Russian military has finally adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 in 2018.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 AK-12 History There is also a 7.62×39mm variant of the AK-12, designated as the AK-15. In addition, there are two carbine variants of the AK-12, the AK-12K and the AK-15K. In-Game ''General Information The AK-12 is the first assault rifle given to players. It features low recoil overall and has a respectably fast reload time compared to other assault rifles. The rifle offers three fire modes: fully-automatic, semi-automatic, and a three-round burst mode. The three-round burst mode is a better suited for use in close-quarters-combat (CQC), as it sports a faster rate-of-fire (RoF) than when it is set on full-auto. A problem with the burst mode is that it becomes less accurate at long range, though it can still hold up at mid-range. The automatic fire mode, while nothing spectacular compared to other assault rifles, is fairly accurate, especially when combined with recoil-reducing attachments. Usage & Tactics The full-auto mode is well oriented for medium range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower the recoil to their preference. It should be used to kill targets that are outside the range of the AK-12's burst mode, specifically by tap-firing to get more accurate shots. The burst mode can be very deadly as it fires at a very fast 1000 RPM. When used properly, a player using the AK-12's burst mode can dispatch enemies with relative ease both in CQC and at longer ranges because of the brisk RoF and low recoil. Conclusion Overall, the AK-12 is a well balanced and versatile assault rifle that is great for dispatching targets quickly in CQC with its fast burst mode and harassing targets at mid range and beyond with the automatic firing mode. The low recoil and moderate RoF in full-auto makes it a good weapon for new players to get accustomed to using assault rifles, making it also being a good gateway weapon to introduce players to other burst-fire weapons, such as the M16A4 and AN-94. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Mild recoil in full-auto and semi-auto. * High RoF in burst mode. * Good minimum TTK in burst mode. * Unlocked by default. * Common ammunition type. * Incredibly versatile. * Clean Iron Sights. * Slightly higher run speed than other assault rifles. Cons: * Shorter than average minimum range distance. * Mediocre TTK in full-auto up close. * Moderate recoil in burst mode. * Mediocre RoF in full-auto mode. Trivia * The AK-12's model in-game is based off the 2012 prototype. This is because the in-game model was built before the real-life AK-12 got updated in 2015 and again in 2016. ** The AK-12 features the AK-200 prototype's three-round burst. However, its automatic RoF is that of the final AK-12 model, the AK-400 prototype. ** The AK-200 had a modular system where one could change the barrel to fire different calibers. * The AK-12 in-game is depicted to be longer than both the M16A3 and M16A4 in-game. However, the total length of the AK-12 in real life is shorter than the M16A3/A4. (AK-12: 945mm (94.5 cm) vs. M16A4: 1000mm (100 cm). ** This also applies to the other AK weapons. * The AK-12 is considered an ambidextrous weapon, due to the bolt opening on both sides of the rifle. The 'hook' on the bolt can also be swapped to either side, the shells ejecting opposite to said hook's placement. * Unlike the other AKs, which unlock rank is the same as their code (for example, the unlock rank of the AK-47 is 47, and the AK-74 is 74), the AK-12 is unlocked by default, not Rank 12 as expected. * The AK-12's reload animation was redone in the December 8, 2016 update and got a new color scheme. * In 10.9.2017 New variants of AK12s were teased with one variant called AK12 BR's firing tests ** The AK12BR was the first variant released while the AKU-12, AK-12C, and RPK-12 were all released on the Halloween Update (3.1.0) * The AK-12 was the first weapon in-game to have the Flashlight attachment. * Russia launched a massive production for the AK-12 (400 variant) in 2018. * Before v2.0.0, the AK-12 was unlocked at Rank 5. ** It also had a slower full-auto RoF of 650 RPM, matching the real-life AK-200 prototype version of the AK-12. 'References' Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Starter Weapons